Refém
by camila de paula
Summary: America corre perigo e Maxon vai fazer de tudo para te-la de volta,nem que isso custe sua vida.
1. Contra vontade

_ Maxon! _Gritei, esperando que alguém escutasse enquanto o homem me agarrava por trás e me levava para a floresta_ Socorro! Alguém! Ajude-me!

_Cale a boca _disse o rebelde com impaciência e cansaço na voz_ Cale a boca ou eu mesmo a faço calar!

_Cuidado com ela _disse uma garota morena que carregava alguns livros _Ela é preciosa.

Eu não tinha notado sua presença até agora. Ela parecia arrumada demais para uma rebelde da casta oito, as botas que usava eram de couro e a camisa branca de linho parecia ser de alta qualidade.

_Me solte! Solte-me agora!_Eu gritei.

O homem me virou para tentar falar algo, mas eu não permiti, o chutei na virilha fazendo com que ele soltasse um grunhido de dor e quando ele me soltou, corri, corri o máximo que pude, porém o vestido e os sapatos não ajudavam muito na fuga.

Quando cheguei perto de uma pilha de rochas já estava quase sem folego e minhas pernas tremiam, mas eu precisava continuar. Conseguia os ouvir vindo atrás de mim e sabia que para fugir e voltar ao palácio eu precisava sair da trilha.

_Pegue ela! Não a deixe fugir! _Gritou a morena para o homem.

Virei-me em direção oposta à trilha e rapidamente passando ao lado de um carvalho, quando senti uma forte pancada em minha cabeça e de repente tudo se apagou.

Acordei com uma gota de chuva que caiu sobre minha testa. O céu estava cinza e o vento batia sobre meu vestido já encharcado graças à chuva.

Levei a mão até a parte traseira da cabeça e senti o grande corte que me fez desmaiar, provavelmente causado por um pedaço de pedra. Com bastante esforço consegui me sentar. A ferida de minha cabeça latejava. Eu sabia que deveria estar com medo, mas não me lembrava de que deveria ou do que deveria ter medo. Tentei me lembrar do que havia acontecido, mas não conseguia me lembrar de nada.

_Você não deveria ter batido tão forte _exclamou uma voz de mulher _Você a machucou.

Virei-me para olhar de quem era aquela voz feminina.

_Quem são vocês? _ perguntei olhando para a menina, da menina para o homem que eu tinha certeza que me acertara, e do homem para um garoto de olhos claros que me olhava como se estivesse me pedindo desculpas.

_Eu sou Trina, esse é o Clarke_ ele apontou para o homem que manuseava a carroça (Serio? Uma carroça? No meio de toda essa tecnologia, eles dirigem uma carroça?).

_E eu sou o Caio_ O garoto loiro respondeu como se não aguentasse esperar até que Trina o apresentasse.

_P... Por que eu estou aqui?_ Minha voz estava falhando graças ao frio.

_Porque você faz parte da família real._ Clarke respondeu friamente.

_America, querida. _Trina colocou uma mão sobre minha bochecha_ Você nem imagina oque espera por você.

Dei uma tapa na mão dela e ela sorriu.

_Sabe? O alvo não era você, na verdade queríamos só fazer um estrago no palácio, mas já que você estava lá toda espantada e sem proteção _ela fez uma pausa_ decidi que seria algo muito bom para nós se tivéssemos um motivo para a corte real concordar com os nossos termos.

_Termos? Mas que termos? _Perguntei.

Trina se virou ignorando totalmente minha pergunta e sentou ao lado de Clarke.

_Você esta ferida, vou limpar seu ferimento._ Disse Caio erguendo um pano húmido na direção da minha cabeça_ Vire-se.

Fiz que não com a cabeça.

_Hey, eu lamento pelo o que aconteceu, mas você esta mesmo ferida e eu quero te ajudar. _Ele parou e olhou para o lado_ então, por favor, deixe-me ajuda-la.

_Tudo bem. _Eu disse.

Ele se moveu por trás de mim e começou a passar o pano de leve na minha ferida. Quando o pano tocou minha pele senti uma pontada de dor e gemi um pouco.

_Desculpe_ Disse ele com ternura e voltou a limpar o ferimento com mais delicadeza possível.

_Isso é loucura!_ disse o rei_ Você não sobreviveria nem um dia procurando por ela.

_Não importa, pai_ ele fez uma breve pausa _ela foi pega por minha causa, eles estavam atrás de mim e a levaram.

Maxon sabia que se eu não fosse encontrada em menos de sete dias, as chances de me achar viva seria quase nenhuma. Ele se sentia culpado e devedor, mas não pensava com muita clareza naquele momento.

_ Você não deve se preocupar com isso. Vou mandar uma tropa de guardas atrás dela e vamos encontra-la.

_ E o que vai acontecer a ela até que nós a encontremos, hein?_ Maxon gritou_ Você é o rei de Illéa, e sabe do que os sulistas são capazes, e se eles a machucassem...

Então, eles eram Sulistas!

_Ninguém vai machuca-la, Maxon, estou fazendo o possível. Você tem que se acalmar e deixar com que eu resolva isso.

Maxon se virou para a janela e olhou o jardim que costumávamos nos encontrar.

_Deixe-me procura-la _Maxon implorou_ dei-me apenas dez dias e eu a encontrarei. Trá-la-ei de volta e a pedirei em casamento.

Quando Maxon falou isso o rei finalmente deu uma verdadeira importância à conversa. Ele colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do pai e disse:

_Pai, a seleção estará acabada, eu só a quero de volta. Por favor.

O rei suspirou e depois concordou com a cabeça. Maxon quase despencou de alivio.

_ Mas com uma condição_ disse o rei_ você será acompanhado com uma tropa bem grande de guardas, e se algo por você em perigo, só por um instante, voltará para casa.

_ Tudo bem. _Maxon correu até a porta e se virou de volta ao pai_ Obrigada pai.

O rei sorriu e assentiu.

Depois que Caio passara uma pomada de péssimo cheiro no meu ferimento já quase não o sentia. Caio era um deles, um rebelde, mas ele era diferente dos outros, não era mal ou sarcástico como Trina e Clarke, ele era doce e cuidadoso... Pelo o menos comigo ele era assim.

Já era quase noite e ainda estávamos naquela carroça indo em direção ao desconhecido. Trina ficava cochichando coisas no ouvido de Clarke e ele ria de vez em quando, com uma risada moribunda de arrepiar até os pelos da nuca.

De repente Trina pulou da carroça e entrou na floresta escura que nos cercava.

_ Onde ela está indo?_ Perguntei.

_Procurar aonde dormir_ Respondeu Clarke com um rosto sem expressão.

Depois de alguns minutos, ouvi o som de folhas secas se quebrando a minha direita e cerrei os olhos para conseguir enxergar melhor oque causava aquele barulho.

_Calminha aí, _Trina ergueu as mãos até a altura dos ombros como se estivesse se rendendo._ Sou só eu.

_Oque achou? Vamos acampar aqui? _Perguntou Caio.

_Sim, maninho._ Respondeu Trina.

Maninho? Eles eram irmãos?

_Sim, America, se sua cara de espantalho nasceu da questão se eu e Caio somos irmãos, a resposta é sim.

Caio olhou para mim e sorriu. Um sorriso contagiante, mas que consegui não retribuir.

_Clarke, porque não arruma o jantar enquanto eu e Caio acendemos uma fogueira. _Aquilo não era uma pergunta, Trina estava ordenando que Clarke fizesse aquilo.

Clarke, sem falar nada, tirou um revolver da cintura e foi em direção à mata escura, pude ver a ponta de um canivete que ele carregava dentro de umas das botas, com bordas em tom de dourado e prata, perecia lindo... E caro. Caro demais para um rebelde. Trina bufou e disse:

_Caio, vigie a garota. Eu vou buscar lenha.

Caio assentiu e pegou algumas pedras colocando-as em forma de um circulo, era o molde da fogueira. Ele se sentou próximo ao circulo e levantou a cabeça na minha direção.

_Vai mesmo ficar ai em pé? Por que não se senta? _Depois de um tempo, ele percebeu que não tinha conseguido me convencer e disse_ eu não mordo sabia?

Olhei para ele com nojo e retruquei:

_Quem dera se a única coisa que vocês pudessem fazer comigo fosse morder.

_America, não precisa me temer. Eu nunca te machucaria.

Soltei um riso sarcástico e fui para longe dele, onde achei uma rocha e me sentei. Olhei para cima e fechei os olhos. A imagem de Aspen veio a minha mente, quanto tempo eu já não pensava nele. É como se eu o tivesse esquecido.

Deitei na pedra e sorri ao lembrar-me de May. Aquele rostinho sorridente que conseguia deixar qualquer um feliz. Eu sentia tanta falta dela e já fazia dias que eu não tinha noticias dela. Tudo oque eu queria era uma daquelas cartas que ela escrevia me encorajando a pular em cima de Maxon e virar uma rainha.

-America?

Levantei a cabeça para olhar para Caio e bufei.

-America - ele disse serio –America preciso que venha, Clarke arranjou comida.

-Não estou com fome. Deixe-me em paz, por favor.

-Não venha com essa de que não esta com fome, deixe de frescura – Resmungou Trina – Venha logo.

-Acho que você não me escutou, vou repetir para você, Trina. – Levantei da pedra e disse bem alto, mas não o bastante para gritar – Eu disse que não estou com fome.

Ela se virou com um olhar em chamas sobre mim. Engoli em seco, esperando pelo pior.

Ela se curvou sobre as coxas e começou a rir tão alto que alguns pássaros que dormiam nas árvores ao nosso redor saíram voando assustados. As gargalhadas começavam por gritinhos irritantes e terminavam com som de ar puxado com ânsia. Ela levantou a cabeça e enxugou uma lagrima que soltara de tanto rir.

-Olhe só, a pequenina America esta começando a se defender. Mas isso deveria ser gravado, pena que nós não temos nenhuma câmera ou filmadora para guardar esse momento histórico. Talvez você pudesse pedir uma emprestada para o seu namoradinho, Maxon. –Ela riu de novo, uma risada fria e assustadora – Pense como ele deve estar se sentindo, sem você e aquele bando de garotas maravilhosas a sua disposição. Garanto que nem deve ter dado por sua falta.

Abri a boca para responder, mas ela foi mais rápida.

- Não! Não precisa responder todos já sabem o que você vai dizer – ela fez uma pausa dramática—"Isso não é verdade, Maxon com certeza está me procurando e quando ele me encontrar todos vocês estarão mortos!", mas vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, quando ele te achar, se ele te achar você estará morta ou provavelmente sem uma perna ou um braço.

Fiquei boquiaberta com modo que ela disse aquilo, se ela achava que eu ficaria aqui para ser morta ela estava muito enganada.

- O gato comeu sua língua, America?

- Trina... —Caio sussurrou – Trina, pare.

- Claro maninho. –Ela foi em direção da fogueira e depois se virou – E America... Venha logo jantar, não sei por quanto tempo Clarke pode se segurar e não quero ter que carregar ninguém desmaiado por falta de alimento.

Sentei-me novamente na pedra e olhei para o céu, me perguntando onde estaria Maxon.

Maxon sempre fora um homem corajoso e sem limites, mas agora ele temia o pior. Ele temia não me encontrar. Encontrar-me significava tudo para o príncipe, pois se ele não me encontrasse perderia a garota que ama, teria que olhar nos olhos do pai e da mãe dessa garota e contar que perdeu o bem mais precioso deles, que ele fora irresponsável, que era dever dele protegê-la de tudo que lhe causasse algum tipo de mal e o pior de tudo que falhara com eles e com ela. Ele não aguentaria isso, não conseguiria fazer isso.

O som de alguém batendo na porta do quarto de Maxon o despertou de seu devaneio. Ele se virou e deu de cara com um guarda pálido segurando um cordão prata na mão direita.

-Alteza -disse o guarda com uma voz nervosa. Talvez assustada.

-Sim? –respondeu Maxon se virando de volta a janela.

-Encontramos este cordão prata no jardim. Acreditamos que pertence a .

Maxon se virou rapidamente para o guarda com o rosto cheio de esperança de ser o cordão de prata com um pingente de pássaro que o pai de America dera para ela. O guarda estendeu o braço para que Maxon pudesse pegar o colar.

Maxon sorriu ao sentir o colar em suas mãos, ficou tão feliz por ter aquele cordão perto de si que tinha vontade de se fundir a aquela peça simples, porém linda de prata e foi quando ele percebeu que ter o colar não significava ter encontrado America, apenas significava que ela estava em perigo e sem o seu colar da sorte. Ele não a perderia, iria encontra-la.

-Obrigado, soldado.

O guarda se curvou em uma reverencia, se virou e andou em direção à porta.

-Soldado –A voz de Maxon era firme – Diga ao meu pai que partirei ao amanhecer e que preciso falar com ele neste exato momento. Diga que esperarei por ele aqui, no meu quarto.

- Sim, Alteza.

Maxon se sentou na cama e olhou para o colar. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes que vira America usa-lo. O colar ficava lindo nela, combinava com a pele branca e nunca chamava atenção, mas era muito bonito. O colar, aquele colar era ela, era America. Discreta e linda. Doce e sedutor. Era perfeito, era ela.

Alguns minutos depois, ouviu o som de alguém bater na porta e seu pai entrou, fechando a porta com tanto cuidado como se não quisesse acordar alguém.

-Maxon, meu filho. O que foi?

-Andei pensando, pai. E se acontecer alguma coisa com as outras garotas? Acho que devemos acabar com a seleção...

- Acabar com a seleção? – O rei praticamente cuspiu aquelas palavras – Está louco? Você precisa de uma esposa, Maxon. Não pode governar sem uma rainha.

- Eu sei, mas pai, elas correm perigo aqui!

-Não, não correm! Elas não correram mais perigo, Maxon. E se você sabe que não pode ser rei sem uma rainha, quem você iria escolher para ser sua esposa?

-America, é obvio.

-Você nem sabe se vai encontra-la. E se encontrar, também não sabe se ela vai estar viva!

-Não fale isso – Maxon ano podia nem pensar naquela ideia- Pai, eu vou encontra-la viva e ela vai ser a minha rainha. Está decidido.

- A seleção não acabou elas ficarão até que você volte de sua busca. Este decidido.

O rei se virou e saiu do quarto sem dar chance para Maxon protestar quanto à ideia decidida.

Quando Caio tentou me fazer comer pelo o menos um pedaço de carne misteriosa que Clarke arrumara eu neguei tanto que ele finalmente desistiu. É irritante o quanto ele pode ser insistente.

Ele é loiro dos olhos azuis e Trina tem cabelo castanho escuro e feições totalmente diferentes de Caio. Não é possível que eles sejam irmãos naturais. Um deles é bastardo ou adotado, no mínimo.

Olhei para as botinas de couro de Caio, das botinas, para as calças sujas e a camisa preta de manga comprida. Ele era lindo. O cabelo caia sobre a testa e ele retirava os fios rebeldes passando a mão no rosto de cinco em cinco segundos, era engraçado. Fiquei vermelha quando os olhos dele me pegaram o encarando e ele sorriu. Um sorriso tão natural, tão puro.

Virei o rosto rapidamente para o lado fingindo estar penteando os cabelos com as mãos. Não queria olhar para ele naquele instante, não queria nem falar com ele. Eu me esquecia de que ele e sua irmã abusada tinham me sequestrado. Senti a raiva brotando em mim e sai apressada de perto deles.

- Onde você pensa que vai?- Gritou Trina.

Ignorei-a e continuei andando apressada para longe deles. O vestido que Anne costurara para mim costumava ser lindo e delicado, de um amarelo claro e renda nas alças, mas agora a saia estava quase totalmente suja de terra e o laço que contornava a minha cintura era simplesmente um pedaço de pano pendurado no vestido moribundo. Como eu tinha chegado aquele ponto? Como eu ainda não tinha fugido? Basta isso não passava desta noite. Eu não deixaria, fugiria a qualquer custo.

-Volte aqui, sua pentelha!

Continuei andando sem me virar para olhar Trina gritar comigo.


	2. Espirito livre

ESPIRITO LIVRE

Ouvi o som de passos atrás de mim e senti algo agarrando meu pulso com força. Trina me puxou e me olhou com aqueles olhos escuros raivosos. Parecia que ela iria me devorar. Engoli em seco e percebi que meus joelhos tremiam. Eu tinha mesmo medo dela? Sim, eu tinha.

Sacodi o braço para que me soltasse, mas ela só apertou mais o meu pulso, cravando as unhas compridas em minha pele.

- Solte-me!

Trina pegou o meu outro pulso, colocando minhas mãos de trás do meu corpo e me empurrando até uma árvore.

- Mas o quê? Droga, Trina, me largue! – Gritei. Poderia picar Trina em pedacinhos.

- Calada—Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, o que me surpreendeu muito. Alguns segundos atrás ela me olhava como se pudesse socar minha cara e agora falava com um tom baixo e passivo? – Clarke, pegue a corda!

Clarke assentiu com a cabeça e entregou a Trina um rolo de cordas vermelhas, devia ter uns cinco metros de corda naquele rolo.

- Obrigada, segure-a enquanto eu amarro.

Clarke colocou as mãos em meus ombros me pressionando para baixo, fazendo com que eu sentasse no chão e apoiasse as costas no caule de um cedro.

- Fique quieta – Ele disse sem olhar nem uma vez se no meu rosto. Parecia que ele evitava olhar para mim, como se tivesse medo, vergonha ou até raiva.

Clarke olhava para o chão e pressionava meus ombros contra o caule do cedro enquanto trina amarrava meus pulsos em volta da árvore, fazendo-me gemer quando os nós que ela faziam apertavam de mais minhas mãos.

Eu observava Clarke e sua melancolia. Ele era grande e forte, mas parecia fraco e vulnerável ao mesmo tempo, como se estivesse inseguro. "Como se estivesse em um campo minado e qualquer passo que você der for o ultimo", pensei comigo mesma.

- De que você tem medo? – Meus pensamentos escapuliram pela minha boca.

Clarke levantou a cabeça assustado e olhou para os lados para ter certeza de que ninguém ouviu minha inconivente pergunta.

- Medo? Não tenho medo, agora fique quieta. – Clarke sussurrou.

-Acabei - Trina bufou.

Clarke soltou meus ombros e levantou com pressa, como se encostar-se a mim fosse perigoso.

Qual era o problema dele?

Trina ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o céu fungando para sentir o cheiro de algo. Fez uma careta e olhou para Clarke e depois para Caio.

-Isso é cheiro de fumaça?

Clarke e Caio se olharam com suspense. Eles pareciam preocupados, mas algo nos olhos de Caio afirmava que ele estava se divertindo com aquilo tudo.

- É mesmo fumaça. - Clarke disse à Trina.

- Suba na arvore e veja de onde vem toda essa fumaça. – Trina pegou e lançou à Clarke uma bolsa, que pelo visto estava pesada, já que ele teve que dobrar os joelhos para sustenta-la. A bolsa era de um tom de vermelho sangue e tinha alças desgastadas. Clarke tirou uma caixinha dourada e colocou dentro da bolsa, a caixinha tinha a letra M entalhada na superfície. Deveria pertencer à Maxon. Maxon! Como eu sentia sua falta, daria tudo para estar ao seu lado agora.

Clarke deu alguns passos para trás e depois correu em direção à árvore, pegando impulso para subir em um dos galhos do cedro. Fiquei assustada, pensei que ele iria acertar um de seus pés imundos em mim, mas não, ele passou por mim com a leveza de uma folha. Ele era bastante ágil.

Ouvi um grunhido que Clarke soltara quando teve que erguer totalmente seu corpo para continuar a escalar os galhos da árvore. Ele não parecia se importar com a altura que estava do chão. Eu sempre tive medo de altura. Quando pequena Kenna e eu subimos em um muro para ver melhor o desfile de outono da nossa província e meu pai teve que arranjar uma escada para me tirar lá de cima, pois eu simplesmente paralisei na hora de descer. Clarke assobiou e voltou à atenção no galho que o sustentava. Como ele chegou lá em cima tão rápido?

- É. Com certeza é fumaça. Mas está longe de mais para nos preocupar. – Gritou Clarke.

- Ótimo –Gritou Trina de volta – Desça logo.

Em poucos minutos Clarke já havia descido completamente o cedro e de novo, como ele era hábil.

- Já é tarde, vamos todos dormir. Partiremos ao nascer do sol. –Disse Caio com o olhar baixo.

Todos se viraram de volta ao acampamento improvisado que Trina arrumara. Eles quase pareciam inofensivos de olhos fechados, deitados em seus sacos de dormir. Abaixei o rosto fingindo estar dormindo quando Caio abril os olhos e me pegou o observando. Ele se levantou do saco de dormir e pegou um cobertor, colocando-o sobre mim. E com os olhos fixos nos meus ele arriscou um beijo em minha testa e depois sorriu.

-Boa noite, America.

O vento soprou em meus cabelos e apenas fechei os olhos, torcendo para sonhar com algo bem melhor do que a situação que eu estava passando.

Quando Maxon partiu do palácio tudo o que ele queria era me encontrar, mas agora ele queria algo a mais.

Provar ao seu pai que consegue fazer alguma coisa sozinho, provar que é capaz de governar seria a resposta para todos os seus problemas. Ele seria rei sem a dúvida de seu pai ao seu respeito, poderia fazer todas as escolhas sem que seu pai questionasse algo, ele poderia me escolher sem que seu pai ligasse.

Isso era a resposta.

Maxon tinha nove dias para me encontrar e sabia que tinha de ser rápido. Essa era a única chance de ele me encontrar, era a única chance de eu ser salva.

Enquanto seus soldados faziam um circulo em volta da fogueira ele imagina como seria a vida de seus soldados. Olhando no rosto de cada um Maxon tentou adivinhar a vida e as experiências que eles levavam consigo. Alguns guardas riam e outros tinham a face tão seria que poderiam ser estatuas. E vendo ali tantos rostos irreconhecíveis, ele avistou um e se lembrou de algo... America! Sim, o soldado que morava em Carolina, na província de America!

O nome dele... Qual era mesmo?

Soldado Jeger? Geiger? Não...

Leger!

Maxon se levantou e foi em direção ao rapaz que parecia que estava sonhando acordado.

-Soldado Leger.

O soldado deu um pulo e virou o rosto para Maxon com os olhos grandes, como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

-Sim... Alteza?

-Se não me engano, você é de Carolina. Certo?

-Sim, alteza.

-E conhece a Srta. America...

O soldado fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Soldado preciso perguntar... Você está aqui para me ajudar a encontra-la porque quis ou foi apenas recrutado?

-Não, Alteza. Eu conheço a Srta. America há muito tempo e queria ajudar a encontra-la. —Engoliu em seco.

-Bem, se é assim, é ótimo ter alguém que está aqui por querer mesmo encontrar America.

Leger sorriu. Um sorriso triste, mas que não deixava de ser um sorriso.

-Qual seu nome, soldado Leger?

-É Aspen, Alteza.

-Diga-me, Aspen. Como conheceu America?

No meio de tanta tensão, era bom perguntar algo sobre America. Algo que Maxon nunca soube.

-Ah,eu sempre estava junto com o seu irmão mais velho Kota e depois de alguns anos, nos meio que ficamos amigos...

A voz de Aspen enfraquecera nas ultimas palavras. Ele parecia cuspi-las de sua boca.

- Legal. Desculpe minha pergunta indiscreta. É que eu sei tão pouco sobre a vida dela fora do palácio. –Maxon riu – Mas eu sei o básico, quer dizer, sei que ela já se apaix... Droga, eu não devia falar nisso.

Os olhos de Aspen brilharam.

-Aspen, já é tarde e precisamos dormir. Foi um prazer.

-O prazer foi todo meu, alteza.

Maxon virou as costas e entrou em sua cabana portátil. Era bom conversar com alguém, mas ele já havia falado demais. Seu pai sempre falava que Maxon não sabia quando se calar. Pela primeira vez ele concordou com isso.

A cama era confortável, e mesmo assim, Maxon não conseguia pegar no sono. Ele tinha medo de ter pesadelos comigo. America, America, America. Era só oque ele conseguia pensar.

Pensar em mim era bom e ruim. Bom porque ele me amava e ruim porque eu não estava lá, em seus braços, no meu devido lugar.

Maxon suspirou e fechou os olhos, torcendo para que estivesse tudo bem comigo. Pena que não estava.

Ainda era madrugada e eu já havia acordado. Não tinha como dormir, era muita coisa para pensar, como Maxon ou Caio por exemplo. Juro que nunca consegui entender Caio uma hora ele era frio e distante e outra hora ele era um doce de pessoa e ainda me dava um beijo na testa? Se ele gosta de mim, por que me manteria presa aqui, contra vontade?

Ouvi um barulho de uma coruja e virei o rosto para observa-la. Era linda. As penas eram tão brancas como a neve e suas asas pareciam pertencer a um anjo. Ela pousava no galho mais alto de um carvalho com a lua a iluminando por trás.

Os olhos estavam injetados aos meus. Era como se eu estivesse petrificada. Ela voou do galho e pousou no chão. Então eu vi, a lua o iluminou, era o canivete prata e dourado de Clarke! Devia ter caído enquanto ele subia na árvore. Estiquei minha perna para pegar o canivete com o pé e acabei assustando a pobre coruja. Seu voo vez com que o canivete se afastasse de mim, mas por sorte, se eu me esforçasse muito ainda dava alcançar.

Tentei virar meu corpo para ficar na direção do canivete, mas as cordas que Trina amarrara estavam bastante apertadas, estiquei minha perna esquerda até o objeto prateado e tentei me esguichar pelas cordas. Já estava doendo, podia sentir as cordas queimando minha pele e minhas mãos estavam dormentes.

Com um ou dois gemidos consegui encostar-me ao canivete, oque só piorou as coisas, já que ele se afastou mais ainda de mim. As pontas de meus dedos já não existiam, senti-las neste momento seria impossível, as queimaduras estavam sangrando, podia sentir o sangue na palma de minhas mãos, pelo o menos as palmas não estavam tão dormentes.

Parei um pouco para descansar e tentar afrouxar as cordas. Era impossível, pensei que poderia alcançar a droga do canivete, mas não. Olhei em volta sentindo-me burra, por acaso pensei que eu era o que? A mulher elástica?

Voltei rapidamente ao meu lugar quando Trina começara a se remexer enquanto dormia. Foi ai que eu percebi o cobertor. O cobertor que Caio me dera, eu poderia usa-lo para alcançar o canivete!

Puxei o cobertor com uns dos pés e o joguei para cima com um impulso de minhas pernas. E quando tive certeza que ele havia se abrochado ao canivete eu usei o calcanhar para puxa-lo de volta.

Finalmente consegui o canivete. Eu o peguei com o pé e o levei até a boca, sei que esse ato não tinha muita classe, mas era necessário.

Com o canivete na boca, eu o coloquei próximo as minhas mãos para pega-lo e finalmente estar livre, mas minhas mãos estavam dormentes e eu não conseguia meche-las. Podia sentir o formigamento forte em algumas áreas, mas em outras eu não sentia nada e era isso que me preocupava. Puxei o braço para tentar diminuir a tensão entre meus dois pulsos. A corda estalava como se estivesse sendo esticada, mas nada acontecia, continuava apertada. A minha única opção era esperar até que a circulação voltasse. Apenas fechei os olhos e tentei me aclamar.

Abri os olhos virando o rosto para me esconder do primeiro raio de sol. Eu tinha dormido demais e todos já haviam acordado. Clarke e Caio carregavam a carroça e Trina visualizava um mapa da antiga América, o antigo Estados Unidos da America. Eu sabia que não era Illéa porque as fronteiras dos Estados Unidos eram diferentes das de Illéa.

Olhei para chão e me deparei com o canivete, ele tinha uma coroa entalhada em dourado, se não fosse o símbolo da coroa diferente da coroa do palácio, eu poderia pensar que aquele canivete pertencia à família real.

Ouvi alguém se aproximando e escondi o canivete entre as pernas e fingi ainda estar dormindo. Trina passara por mim sem nem mesmo me olhar e quando não havia mais ninguém por perto usei as pernas para levar o canivete até minhas mãos.

Sacodi o rosto para tirar os fios de cabelo que me atrapalhavam, o vento não parava nem por um segundo. Apertei o fecho para liberar a lamina e soltei o canivete quando a lamina cortou minha mão, o corte ardia, mas eu não podia parar só por causa de um aranhão. Retomei o canivete em minhas mãos e comecei a cortar a corda que estava entre eu e minha fuga.

Minhas mãos já estavam cansadas do mesmo movimento, para frente e para trás, cortando e cortando. Ouvi alguns estalos e a corda finalmente se soltara, olhei para os lados para ver se alguém me olhava. Mas não. Caio estava fora de vista, Trina dava comida ao pobre cavalo que carregava o carvalho e Clarke parecia estar cobrindo os nossos rastros. Ninguém prestava atenção em mim e essa era a chance perfeita de escapar, era a hora.

Levantei-me em um pulo e corri para longe, senti um tipo de energia que me impulsionava e não deixava que eu parasse de me mover, poderia correr por horas! Pulei algumas rochas e continuei correndo e correndo.

Já podia sentir a alegria de voltar ao palácio. Eu só precisava continuar.


End file.
